The present invention relates to radar systems and more particularly to large bistatic-angle range-determining radar systems.
Bistatic-angle radar systems utilize a radar receiver spaced at a large angle from the transmitter when viewed from the target.
Forward-scattering of radar energy by the target is the fundamental basis of large bistatic-angle radar systems, in contrast to the more common backscatter-based radar systems. The forward-scattering gain for a given target is generally much larger than the backscatter gain. Because of the greater gain, forward-scattering systems are capable of detecting targets at greater distances and with less power than conventional backscatter systems. Generally, prior types of forward-scattering systems cannot determine the range or location of a detected target. Obviously this is a very critical deficiency, and one that has limited the utility of forward-scatter systems.
The present invention provides a range-determining capability to forward-scattering radar systems, thus allowing utilization of these systems in a more meaningful and useful manner than heretofore possible.